Diamonds Are Forever
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Ever since she was a child, she always knew that Oliver would marry Laurel Lance. {Future Fic, Laurel/Oliver, Thea/Roy, with hints of other DC couples}


**Title: Diamonds Are Forever  
Fandom: Arrow  
Pairing: Laurel/Oliver****, Thea/Roy - With a few mentions of other DC couples.  
Spoilers/Warnings: Future Fic. Thea's POV.  
Author Note/Disclaimer: Obviously takes place in the future. Laurel becomes the Black Canary, Thea doesn't become Speedy quite yet, and she is also dating Roy Harper. Also Tommy is evil in this fic. Also things some things have been changed from Comic-verse. Also, I don't own Arrow. **  
**Summary: Ever since she was a child, she always knew that Oliver would marry Laurel Lance.**

Ever since she was five years old.

She always knew that her older brother would Laurel Lance. Even though their road to marriage has been extremely rocky.

With them having to deal with Oliver sleeping with Sarah Lance (including his five year disappearance), Quentin dying trying to protect the city he loves by an assailant (which caused Laurel to become the Black Canary), her mother and Tommy Meryln eventually turning to the dark side (which is still sore spot for both Oliver and Laurel considering their past with Tommy). Those were only some of the things they had to deal with.

But somehow even when their relationship was at it rockiest, she always knew that the two of them would get get married someday.

In the past five years since Oliver's return, he and Laurel has made several allies. Bruce Wayne and his wife Selina Kyle-Wayne, Helena Bertinelli (and despite Oliver's brief fling with her. Had become one of Laurel's best friends along with Barbara Gordon). Even her boyfriend Roy Harper (a drug addict she met her senior year of high school) has helped Oliver and Laurel out on occasion even taking on the persona known as Speedy (she had gave him the nickname).

But despite Roy's drug addiction, Oliver and Laurel took a likening to him. Even going as far to get him the help he needs.

There were several others that has either helped Oliver and/or Laurel over in the past five years. She knows that most of them here today, to celebrate the joyous occasion.

She looks at herself in the full length mirror, dressed in a full length lavender bridesmaid gown. With her chestnut locks done in some fancy hairstyle.

"You look gorgeous, babe," a familiar voice says softly as he kisses her cheek. Even though she constantly hears compliments from her long-term boyfriend. He still has the ability to make her blush.

"Thanks," she utters softly, noticing Helena Bertinelli and Bruce Wayne starting to walk down the aisle. She knows it would be hers and Roy turn soon. Followed by Joanna (Laurel's maid of honor) and John Diggle (Oliver's best man), then finally Laurel.

She looped her left arm through his, as they started to make their way down the aisle. Noticing several familiar faces. Barbara Gordon sitting with her boyfriend, Richard {Dick} Grayson, a pregnant Selina Kyle-Wayne sitting next to Barbara.

She also recognized Alfred (a kind older man, who she met on several occasions when she went with Oliver and Laurel to Gotham) sitting next to next Selina.

Felicity Smoak-Raymond (a woman who still works for for Queen Industries and formed a friendship with Oliver shortly after he came back from being presumed dead), was sitting next to her husband Ed Raymond and her ten year old step-son Ronald.

There was also a few faces she didn't quite know, but knows they were close to either Oliver and/or Laurel.

She watches Joanna and John walk down the aisle. Joanna dressed in in a slightly different gown from her, but it was still a lavender color.

She can hear the familiar wedding march, she couldn't help but to smile brightly as she watches her soon-to be sister in law walk down the aisle.

Laurel's blonde locks (she dyed her hair two years ago, after she got tired of wearing a blonde wig when she took on her persona as the Black Canary) done in a fancy elegant hair do. With a few curls falling around her neck. With a diamond tiara on top of her golden locks, that was connected to a white veil.

She was in an simple but elegant wedding gown. The dress was a floor length strapless gown, with a few diamond like rhinestones in a fancy design around the bust line. The only jewelry she wore was an expensive diamond necklace and a pair of diamond earnings.

Smiling so brightly as she walked down the aisle.

She knew if she took at looked at her brother's face. She knows he would be smiling almost as brightly. (After all he was marrying the love of his life.)

She listens to her brother and Laurel exchange their vows that were beautiful and unique, and watches Oliver slip an expensive diamond and amethyst wedding band on her left ring-finger.

She can still remember how nervous Oliver was, when he requested her help, and pretty much dragged her to a jeweler. She remembered squeeing, and hugging her brother. Obviously thrilled by the fact.

She even remembers saying it was about time he pops the question. Which caused Oliver to chuckle slightly at that remark.

Although it was honestly a bit hard to conceal the secret from Laurel (and others). The only other person who knew was John Diggle.

He is one of the hardest people to get information from, and is the best person to keep secrets. (Of course it's kind of in his job description to keep his employer's secrets. But despite the fact that Oliver was his employer. John had become one of his best friends. In a lot of ways, John became a lot closer to Oliver than his childhood best friend Tommy.)

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announce. She giggles lightly as she watches her brother kiss Laurel deeply.

She always knew this moment would come.


End file.
